qpawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Inca Empire
=Brief History= The Inca Empire fought a civil war which ended in a crushing victory for the Sapa Inca Huascar in 1533. The Empire began to rebuild and consolidate power amongst reluctant recent additions. Spain sent a few missions to this area. The first, Francisco Pizarro sank off the coast of Central America in 1534, possibly as a result of a tropical storm. The second, headed by Juan Degamo, arrived in 1544 to find a well-consolidated and organized state. He and his troops were unable to rally support from natives against the Empire and were slaughtered in December of the same year. Following this defeat, Spanish forces stayed from the region, until the 17th century, when their territory had surrounded the Incan nation. The Incans, weakened by small outbreaks of small pox, were quickly pushed from their southern territory in 1605 and paid huge reparations to end the war. The Empire continued to face mounting deaths from disease, but was stymied when a captured missionary revealed a treatment, which was risky but often worked: nasal insufflation of powdered smallpox scabs. This treatment was ordered throughout the Empire and the Inca's excellent road system insured that it spread quickly. This reduced deaths significantly and by 1630 the Empire was organized enough to mount a campaign to the south which captured much of their original territory, at which time the advance slowed to a stalemate. While technically superior the Spanish had only 20,000 troop available compared to the 80,000 Inca. Secretive trade with Portuguese cities in Brazil brought cannons and rifles to the Incas in 1657 which were used to supplement the general armies. The ceasefire pervaded however, due to increased Spanish forces on the line at 45,000 men vs. the now 100,000 Inca. Britain provided minimal aid to the Incas by sending men to help them set up major industries and by 1692 the Incas were producing their own weaponry. At this time they began to take the advantage and at the historic battle of La Paz routed the entire Spanish force, sending them into a mad retreat and making significant gains before accepting a Spanish truce. In the captured territory, most Incas had been wiped out by disease and forces labor. Spanish who lived in the area became the new bottom class of society, mestizos were also shunned though not nearly so badly. The Inca fleet was commissioned in 1752, but did not have enough power to break a Spanish blockade until 1805 (Spain was losing her possessions) when Britain threatened to commit itself with the Incas. Inca supplied arms to the rebels in Venezuela and Argentina and had generally good relations with them. Inca also took these time periods as opportune to capture the larger land tracts that represent their modern borders. Inca and Brazil have also long held a rivalry. Inca males are required by tradition to serve in a time of war once during their lives to insure that the entire population is known in combat. This has been personified in repeated raids and small-scale invasions all along the shared border. The Inca Empire remained neutral in every major conflict of the 20th century save World War II, where a small regiment and naval force aided British troops. =Government= Federal Monarchy headed by the Sapa Inca A lesser official known as the Hurin also aids in ruling. Current Sapa Inca: Tupac Amaru II Crown Prince: Lord Huascar Amaru Royal Military Advisor: Lord Rumi Amaru Royal Economic Advisor: Lord Manco Amaru Royal Security Advisor: Lord Daiviri Amaru Royal Arts & Culture Advisor: Lady Chicha Amaru Royal Liason to the Mestizo's: Lord Michael Copac Provinces: Chinchasuyu (NW), Antisuyu (NE), Contisuyu (SW), Collasuyu (SE). These provinces are lead by governers, who are members of the ancient ruling nobles. They are trained in Cuzco to rule under the Inca system of government. They are all related to the Sapa Inca through marriages and children. Politics The Sapa Inca is believed to be the direct descendant of Inti, the Sun God. He rules with absolute power, but is generally benevolent. The Cuzco Court of the Sun is where Nobles have open discussion on Political, Economic and Social policies and on issues relevant to the government as well as Foreign Affairs. At the head of the Court sits the Golden Throne of the Sun: Where the Sapa Inca sits and oversees the Courtly Process. An extremely complicated and elaborate language came to be used in the court known as Imperial Quechua, or High Quechua because only the Elite Classes up could understand and communicate in it without being misunderstood or misunderstanding someone else. The provincial governors are responsible for overseeing local officials, who oversee the agri-mining businesses, which are government led. A seperate chain of command exists for military and religion. Local officials insure that the ancient tradition of Mita is still met. At one time a lifetime requirement, Mita has been adapted to affect those aged from 17-22 in urban areas while the old cycle continues for farms. Mita is required public service (projects, military, etc.) =Economy= The economy is strong, having been developed by a stable government for years. Cuzco contains a number of financial centres and the development of oil infrastructure in the South has led to wealth for most people. Recent developments of Natural Gas fields in the east and Oil Infrastructure in the far North are expected to lead to great wealth as well. The nation is socialist with communal leanings. The Mita (see above) and tax rates have kept income relatively equal amongst people of the same caste, though the Inca (now considered all original natives of the empire) have the most wealth, while mestizos fill the middle class, and the Europeans are low class. Many Spanish continue to live in slavery. The Royal Economic Advisor, Lord Manco Amaru, is an OrdoLiberal and a Nationalist. Lately, protectionist policies have been leveled aimed at protecting the Incan Automobile Industry as well as the Mining industry and Natural Gas Industry. Direct investment worth over 3 billion has gone into these Incan industries in hopes of jumpstarting Domestic production. Recently, Lord Manco has ended some of his protectionist policies and scaled back taxes as well as authorized mass privatization of key economic area's in the Inca EMpire =Demographics= Capital: Cuzco, City of the Sun. Official Language: Quechua (official), English, various native, Spanish. Health: NHS system, officially founded in 1955, though it existed in various forms before this. New Health Policies have included members of the State-Owned Labour Force in the protection and has lead to a major increase in funding to the NHS. Econ: GDP/Capita: $7,531 (Jan 1993) GDP total: $668.11 billion (Jan 1993) Population: 88,716,140 Pop. Breakdown 50% European (some 30% are slaves of Spanish decent, 10% are British) 30% Mestizo, 19% Inca (mixed) 1% Inca (original Cusco line) >1% Other =Military= American Made, largely. Yearly budget: $22.87 billion. Inca Empire has a large army, large armor divisions, large air force, and medium naval force. It is mostly Late Cold War equipment, with some moderns. Morale is very high, tech is above average.